Princess Lucia: Pilot? Perhaps
by nfsuc-09
Summary: We all want to know how the history begings. There are many ways of telling one, but the right one only belongs to the auhtor of the series. Oh well let's see how a fanfic for a pilot of Princess Lucia may work. RieYuta fanfic.
1. The consequences of my birth date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Lucia and none of its characters.**

(A/N: This is probably the first fanfic written in the website for this manga series: Princess Lucia by Seo Kouji, the same author of Suzuka, Half and Half, and Kimi no Iru Machi. Along with this the section in the website is defenitelly opened and allow the fans to think about this funny series and enjoy some reading about the series.)

**Princess Lucia: Pilot? Perhaps...**

**Chapter 1: The consequences of my birth date.**

Not much has happened for a while. And it seemed everyone was just content with the beginning of the school semester. Meeting people can be a nice fresh start, but for me was just the old same old for a student from a regular Japanese school. Oh that's right, I forgot to mention:

I'm Koizumi Yuta, 14 years old, and I got all the average aspect of a person from a boy of my age, save the odd fact I was born June 6, 1994 At 6:06.06. There is no problem with this birth date, well there wasn't any problem until that day come.

**One week later:**

It was a cool Monday morning, the summer was near coming and the temperature was already warm even in that time of the morning. My stupid alarm clock didn't wake me up on the right time, so I had to take a hurry to arrive at school in time. I just left my parents taking their breakfast save for bread I took while I was on my way out.

Today was the second Monday of the month, which means that the classes would end a little sooner in the morning so students who weren't enrolled in club activities yet could go and look for it and match with a club they found the most interesting. I was lucky to arrive in school just 10 seconds before the keeper closed the main gates, leaving the late students waiting there until the next hour. I got to the class and by accident I crushed in something and a lot of drawing material crushed in the floor. When I managed to get up I was there were two girls from the second year, and probably members of the art club, the one I wish to join later. One of the girls started yelling at me. Her name is Mikamoto El, a girl with a short temper and kind of a foul mouth. As she was about to give me a kick the other girl got up and asked El to stop this behaves since it was just an accident. How could I not know her name, Kasukabe Rie, the gentle and kind natured girl that I long for so long yet I didn't have the guts to talk this with her.

"Never mind whose fault was, but at least help us to pick those things up and take them to the club room". El said while rubbing her back in a slight demonstration of pain for falling in the floor with all the boxes over her body.

"I hope you don't get late for your classes Yuta-kun for helping us''. Rie said with a light blush. She picked some of the art material and put it back in the box El was about to carry.

"No problem, no problem at all''. I said laughing and trying to cover my blush while avoiding to take much of a explicit look on Rie's gorgeous body and El's chest that was on the view while she was crouching down to pick some of the ink tubes that where trown under the water drinker.

Little did I know that outside the window there was a girl watching our movements and at the same time analyzing a copy of some of the student's school records. After browsing most of them the girl took a good look at mine and had a small smirk on her face.

"This boy has the perfect date of birth that I was looking for. It took me so many months of research to found it by pure luck. June 6, 1994 at 6:06.06, the so waited dated I was looking for. Soon, very soon the demon real will be restored and those angels with know their place beneath us''

After helping the girls to unpack all the art material, Yuta was about to leave the club when he felt a soft hand on his arm. It was Rie's who was on front of him with a serious look on her face just like El got it suddenly, and slowing come close to the windows and quickly pulled the curtains off but nothing was outside the window.

"Dam it! These Angels noticed my presence. Well the first part of my task is complete I need to find a perfect opportunity of approaching while the angels aren't near.''


	2. Demons and Angels?

**Chapter 2: Angels and Demons?**

I didn't understand what happened in the club, but it seems someone was watching us from the outside. The reaction that Mikamoto-senpai had suggested she was about to hit someone who was ''outside'' the window. How could a person be outside a window that is not on the first floor of the building? Well that wasn't the only strange thing. Kasukabe-senpai suddenly put herself in front of me in a protective fashion giving the hint that whatever was outside wasn't going to get near me. But why would I be a target to someone?

After some minutes they stopped to look to the window and told me that I should go to class and apologized for such behave that according to El was just a bad feeling they had in the moment. I managed to get in class and the teacher already disliked the fact I was late in her classes. For my on good she was just waiting to take the class to the auditorium since today we had a guest who would conduct a lecture about the environment and the consequences of the pollution in some countries.

In other part of the same town, an apparently teenage girl just landed in the street after flying all the way from school to her local neighborhood. The people that were just passing by watched with looks of disbelief of what they've just seen and keep and speed pace out of the local to avoid any trouble with the mysterious girl that usually lands from the sky.

**The 16 Tsubo in front of the train station**

The place the girl entered was a small ramen restaurant located in the middle of many others, having as a touristic reference the train station near by it. The restaurant always had a good amount of clients and today was no exception. The only cook and probably owner of the place was in a rush trying to make all the request at the same time dealing with a constant pain on his back, apparently the man didn't care much for having a check up on his health situation.

"I'm home dad''. The girl said that with a cheerful voice and the clients often stop to eat and look to the beauty young woman who lives there and rarely helps her father on the family business.

"Great that you have finally arrived at home Lucia-chan. Care to give me a help now? I'm having some trouble dealing with the business today, my back hurts and the clients are really numerous today''. The middle aged looking man asked his daughter to get at least a little help, but usually she had an excuse for not doing so.''

"I have an important job to do today. I guess I finally found the person I was looking for. Finally we'll be able to restore the demon real and make the Angels pay for treating us like that.''

The girl just went up stairs letting the costumers with confuse looks on their faces due to the words said by the girl. Her father was desperately trying to cover it saying that she's watching too much animes on the television these days.

Lucia got in her dresser a very interesting outfit: a black costume with a tight corset which only served to make her bust appear. Over the arms come the same silky clothes just to stop before her shoulders, a small skirt covered her tights along with long nylon socks and a black high heel shoes. She was dressed in a way to realize the fantasy of every teenage boy fantasy. A girl dressed as a dominatrix as well as a demon. Although most people can't see her sheep like horns and her chain like tail, anyone would be instantly stunned to this look she got.

**School grounds**

Yuta got all the afternoon in the art club. Although he already knew some of the members he only found Rie and El in there. He was able to have a fun time while they're explaining to the way the club works and the actives they usually have to do. He was enjoying the interaction he was having with Rie although he could barely say something intelligent when she was talking to him he'd get very shy and unable to find the words to use.

**Koizumi family's home**

Yuta managed to arrive at home a little late than usual but he didn't mind it at all. His parents happened to be out on a dinner with some of their friends from work so he had the house to take care.

When he opened the door of his bedroom he noticed that there was a person inside. He saw a girl dressed in a very provocative outfit, with horns and a chain like tail with a blade on it happily settled on his bed.

''Who, who are you? And what the heck are you doing in my room?'' Yuta asked in a mix of fear and anger toward the strange girl he just met.

"Hi, my name if Lucia and I happen to be a demon princess. I've discovered that you were born in a very especial date and I'd like you to help me with a very important task. I need to make a children with you so the kid could bring the Angel real down and restore the power of the demon real'' Lucia said it proudly while waiting for the boy's reaction''.

'' Are you a con artist or a cosplayer who lost the address of an anime convention? You dress yourself in such a perverted way, even use some false horns, make an insane history about angels and demons and expect to drag me along this silliness?'' Yuta asked while taking a mental note to call the police as soon as we can.

Do you think that I'm lying, and in the top of that think that it's a stupid task? Lucia asked in an irritated way and the air got heavy. Suddenly a small symbol appeared on the wall and an explosion happened. There was a hole in the wall and the other side of the house could be seen through it.

"What was that? What the heck are you girl?'' Yuta asked frenetically and started to run away from the girl. He managed to go down stairs and open the door. Lucia just got her wings up and flew after him.

Without a better place to hide Yuta went to the local park. There he was able to enter in the grounds and hide among the huge threes that could be found in there. When he thought he was in a safe spot Lucia was able to reach him and ask him to calm down and that she overreacted back there, but in such a shock Yuta didn't take her words and found another path to run before hitting a root on the ground and tripping over it. Lucia was about to reach him again but she found herself unable to move her body. Powerful chains have appeared apparently from the ground keeping her body restrained.

"I knew that you wouldn't give that easily on taking Koizumi and doing accomplishing your demoniac plans'' El said it with a smirk on her face, her left hand was holding part of the chain that was immobilizing Lucia, while her right hand was holding a paper with an old Japanese text: Angels' realm famous ground chains.

Yuta was prevented from falling on the ground thanks to Rie who was now holding him in a protective embrace.

''Don't worry Yuta-kun, we won't let her harm or take you away'' Rie said it calmly and looked toward the demon princess.

"What are you doing here angels?'' Lucia asked while she was trying to get rid of the chains''

Yuta noticed something very important. Both this senpais from the art club were protecting him and had wings like Lucia does, but theirs were angelical like. Yuta couldn't understand what was happening but one thing was troubling him: Do demons and angels really exist?


	3. Chapter 3

So my fanfic about Princess Lucia has finally came to an end.

The reason?

Well the chapter 0 of the series is about to be released, or not? But it can already be found in any raw for the first volume of the manga series.

Thanks to all the people Who have read this. Even though it had so little reviews, and it's the only fanfic of the series in the section, things were a lot fun writing this.


End file.
